Sankyu
by Airii Akashi
Summary: Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Terimakasih juga limpahan cintamu kepadaku. Aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena kita telah dipertemukan di dalam satu lingkaran cinta. Selamat tinggal.
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto || Sankyu © Otoya Phaniierii || T || Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno || Peringatan: AU / Cerita ini berdasarkan sudut pandang Sakura!

Selamat membaca ~

~ Mengedit ~

Kesepian mungkin membuat seorang manusia membenci hal disekitarnya. Namun keriuhan pun kerapkali tak tertahankan. Kondisi memang begitu, selalu disalahkan, namun tidak pernah goyah. Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno. Aku seorang gadis remaja yang bersifat tomboi dan suka mencari masalah dengan orang lain bahkan hal gila akan kulakukan. Ingat itu! Tapi jangan berpikir bahwa hidupku yang mewah membuatku sangat bahagia. Itu salah besar! Bahkan aku tak pernah bahagia di rumahku sendiri. Semuanya seperti neraka. Setiap kali harus mendengar pertengkaran kedua orangtuaku sepanjang hari. Seakan semua ucapan dan pertengkaran mereka adalah santapan bagi kesehatanku. Hanya masalah sepele yang dibesar besarkan. Sudahlah, ini semua sudah biasa menurutku. Aku kadang berpikir kalau cinta hanya sebuah mitos Mitos yang selalu diucapkan para remaja seusiaku. Menyebalkan! Aku merasa masa remajaku hancur. HANCUR TOTAL! Tak sesuai dengan bayang bayangku pada saat kecil. Aku berpikir semakin aku beranjak dewasa, maka hidupku begitu bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Tapi takdir yang membuatku seperti ini.

Suara dering ponsel membuatku terkejut. Aku meraih ponsel yang tergeletak disampingku kemudian membaca nama yang tertera 'Ino'

"Yo! Ada apa Ino-pig?"tanyaku tanpa mengucapkan kata sapaan terlebih dahulu untuk sahabatku

"Jam 10.00. Ditempat biasa!"jawabnya dengan singkat

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengatakan "Baiklah."

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, aku tercenung didepan layar laptop yang masih menampilkan sebuah foto bersama keluargaku. Aku kangen masa masa masa itu. Masa masa pada saat orangtuaku masih peduli terhadapku. Bahkan hal sekecil pun mereka sangat peduli. Stop! Jangan mengharapkan yang tidak pernah ada! Ini mimpi! Hanya sebuah mimpi belaka yang tidak mungkin terjadi! Kurasa Tuhan tidak akan pernah berpihak kepadaku. Dalam hal kebahagiaan tentunya, aku akan sulit mendapatkannya. Bahkan secuil pun aku tidak mungkin mendapatkannya. Apakah ada orang yang dapat mengerti perasaanku? Inilah hidup. Kehidupan yang serba salah yang masih bergulir tanpa mempedulikan sebagian orang yang tidak ingin meneruskannya. Yap! Salah satu dari mereka adalah aku.

Kesepian? Kenapa harus ada kesepian? Kalimat itu terus berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Kebahagiaan? Kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kudapatkan dalam waktu yang lama. Sangat lama. Menyingkirkan semua tentang khayal dengan melakukan aktivitas lain. Mungkin dengan sebuah janji dengan sahabat kecil akan membuat aku melupakan sejenak pikiran yang memenuhi isi kepalaku. Tidak, ini semua bukan memenuhi isi kepalaku melainkan memenuhi jiwa ragaku.

.

~ Mengedit ~

"Udah lama Sakura-chan?"tanya Ino yang baru datang kemudian menduduki bangku yang berada tepat dihadapanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, menatap dirinya yang memesan minuman kepada seorang pelayan kemudian aku kembali menekuni kegiatan menulisku.

"Kau sedang menulis apa?"tanya Ino setelah memesan minumannya

Aku meletakkan penaku kemudian berkata "Yah, hanya sebuah puisi singkat."

"Eh, kau menulis puisi?"tanya Ino yang tak percaya

Aku menyesap orange juice yang sudah kupesan daritadi dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diucapkan sahabat kecilku. Hening sejenak. Aku hanya dapat menatap orange juiceku dan mengalihkan perhatian saat Ino memulai berbicara.

"Sakura, kapan kau berubah? Maksudku seperti dulu."ucap Ino yang kesekian kalinya

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berkata "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Bukankah kau tau masalahku? Masalah mengenai 'cinta hanya sebuah-"ucapku dengan getir

"Mitos."ucapnya menyerobot ucapanku dengan helaan nafas yang panjang

"Yap! Aku mengerti maksudmu. Hanya kau yang mengucapkan bahwa cinta hanya sebuah mitos. Hei, itu alasan klise yang sering kau ucapkan. Plis deh! Kau tidak mempunyai gangguan sarafkan?"sambungnya

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian menahan senyum saat melihat raut wajahnya sewaktu mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai sebuah alasanku. Alasan yang benar bukan?

"Kuanggap iya. Kau positif memiliki gangguan saraf yang harus segera diobati."ucap Ino dengan anggukan yang mantap

"Mau ngajak berantam, nona?"tanyaku sembari menaikan sebelah alis dan memasang raut wajah yang menantang

Ino hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan mengatakan "Lupakan! Oh, kuharap kau yang membayar ini Forehead."

"A-APA?!"

Ino hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menyerahkan selembar kertas yang menuliskan biaya minuman yang sudah kami pesan. DASAR INO LICIK!

"Hei, aku harap kau berubah. Cinta yang akan merubahmu suatu saat nanti. Percayalah."ucap Ino dengan senyum manisnya yang terukir diwajahnya.

Cinta, cinta, dan cinta. Semua orang menyebut kata itu seolah merapalkan nama benda benda langit yang tak kunjung habis. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Yang hanya kupikirkan yaitu kepada seorang laki laki yang sudah mulai bersemi dihatiku dan menorehkan bekas luka pada saat meninggalkanku. Tak lama kemudian, Ino menunjukan sebuah kalung permata yang sederhana tapi begitu indah.

"Kemarin aku mendapatkannya dari Sai-kun. Bagus bukan?"ucap Ino sambil mengoyangkan kalung itu dihadapanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengakui bahwa kalung itu indah. Andai seseorang dapat memberikannya kepadaku dengan tulus. Tidak! Ini hanya permainan yang dilakukan setiap orang. Pemberian bunga, hadiah atau hal yang tidak berguna lainnya, merupakan sebuah permainan kecil yang dilakukan oleh semua orang. Terutama para remaja yang tidak tau apa arti pemberian tersebut. Aku benar benar sensitif bukan? Sensitif mengenai hal yang ada didunia ini.

Aku kembali menekuni kegiatan menulisku dan menulis sebuah puisi baru yang terlintas dipikirannya. Sedangkan Ino sibuk berbalas pesan singkat dengan kekasihnya, Shimura Sai. Setengah jam dalam keheningan membuat aku semakin jengah. Pikiran pikiran mengenai kehidupanku terus berkecamuk dengan hebatnya. Aku menghela nafas kemudian memasukan penaku didalam tas kecil yang kubawa. Aku membaca serangkaian puisi yang baru selesai. Berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan karya karyaku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa. Aku terus memikirkan masalahku. Tidak seperti biasanya aku seperti ini bersama Ino. Apa mungkin dia sibuk berbalas pesan singkat dengan kekasihnya? Aku tidak tau!

"Ino, mau pulang?"tanyaku sekian lama untuk meyakinkan hatiku untuk mengucapkannya

Ini aneh! Aku bahkan sulit untuk berbicara kepada sahabatku sendiri. Apa yang terjadi kepadaku? Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan menyambut kehidupanku?

"Baiklah."ucap Ino dengan lesu kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan sendu yang tersirat di matanya

Hei Ino! Kau kenapa? Apa kau merasakan perasaanku sekarang ini? Perasaan yang aneh yang terus menyelimutiku dari tadi? Dengan cepat, aku mengenakan ransel kecilku yang sedari tadi tergeletak disampingku lalu berlari kecil mengikuti Ino ditempat parkiran.

.

~ Mengedit ~

Aku berjalan cepat, bahkan sesekali berlari kecil untuk mempercepat langkahku. Aku mengabaikan Ino yang tertinggal dibelakang sambil meneriaki namaku. Perasaan burukku terus menyelimutiku yang tak henti membuatku penasaran. Aku terpaku saat melihat mobil mobil terjejer didepan rumah dan aku melihat bendera kuning yang berkibar tertiup oleh angin.

Aku memasuki rumah dengan langkah gontai. Langkahku diiringi oleh tatapan sendu oleh para warga yang berada dikompleks rumahku. Aku menatap ibuku yang terbaring kaku tak bernyawa terbalut kain kafan, air mataku mengalir deras saat mengetahui orang yang paling berharga bagiku pergi selama lamanya. Aku menjerit, meratapi nasibku yang hancur dan tak lama kemudian aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi kepadaku. Semuanya gelap. Sangat gelap.

~ Mengedit ~

"Kau tidak apa apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino dengan penuh kecemasan

Aku menatap Ino yang berada disampingku. Dia selalu ada untukku. Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir deras saat mengingat kenyataan pahit yang sudah kuterima.

"A-aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kurasa Tuhan tidak pernah adil terhadapku. Aku harus melewati masa remajaku tanpa kasih sayang mereka berdua tapi apa yang terjadi? Aku kehilangan ibuku. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku kehilangan nyawaku?" Ucapku dengan tangis

Ino terdiam mendengar ucapanku tak lama kemudian aku meringis kesakitan dipipi kananku. Ino menamparku dengan keras. Matanya berkaca kaca menatapku kemudian mengatakan "Kau bodoh. Bodoh. Sangat bodoh Sakura! Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Jadi, selama ini kau memanfaatku? Ok, maksudku kau tidak pernah bahagia bersamaku? Dari kecil kita bersahabat, bahkan kita pernah menjadi rival untuk merebutkan hati seorang pemuda yang kita kagumi bersama. Kau mengingatnya bukan? Jujur Sakura. Aku sudah mengalami hal ini. Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang sekarang. Kutahu kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini bukan? Kumohon jangan pernah merasa hidupmu sudah hancur dan seenaknya kau pasrah akan keadaan. Kau harus tegar menghadapinya. Kau benar benar berubah, Sakura."

Aku hanya tertegun mendengar ucapannya tersebut. Ucapan yang mengguncang seluruh tubuhku. Tidak pernah aku mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Ino. Aku melihat dia mengigit bibirnya bagian bawah, menahan tangis yang siap berjatuhan dan mengalir deras.

"Terimakasih Ino. Kau sudah mengerti perasaanku."

.

~ Mengedit ~

Aku tidak ingin menerima kenyataan pahit yang menimpaku. Ketika aku ingin mengucapkan semua keluh kesahku kepada mereka, aku malah dipertemukan dengan kenyataan yang tak bisa kuterima begitu saja. Aku hanya bisa menatap dan menangis ketika orang yang paling kusayangi pergi jauh meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Dengan langkah gontai, aku memasuki halaman belakang dan duduk bersandar dikursi santai dengan air mata yang senantiasa menemaniku. Aku memejamkan mata berusaha untuk mencari posisi nyaman untuk tertidur sejenak. Ingin melupakan sejenak masalah yang berkecamuk hebat dipikiranku. Andai aku dapat mengucapkan keluh kesahku terlebih dahulu dan meminta maaf kepada mereka, aku yakin aku akan sangat tenang. Tapi takdir berkata lain bukan?

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, aku tidak dapat menghilangkan sejenak pikiran pikiran yang berkecamuk hebat dan menguncang hebat dalam diriku. Tiba tiba seorang pemuda berdiri dihadapanku menghalangi cahaya yang menyinariku. Aku menatap pemuda tersebut dengan keheranan. Dia menyodorkan sebuah cupcake cokelat dan duduk disebelahku.

"Aku turut berduka cita." Ucapnya yang masih menyodorkan sebuah cupcke cokelat  
Aku mengambil cupcake tersebut ditangannya dengan penuh keraguan dan berkata "Terimakasih. Maaf, kau siapa?"  
Mata onyx legamnya menatapku dengan tajam. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengatakan namanya dengan wajah yang merona "Uchiha Sasuke."

.

~ Mengedit ~

Aku berjalan dibelakang iring iringan pengantar jenazah. Langkahku gontai dan tanpa terasa air mataku mulai perlahan berjatuhan kemudian sesegara mungkin aku mengusapnya. Tanpa kusadari seseorang mengenggam tanganku dengan lembut dan seketika aku menoleh Sasuke yang mengenggamku. Aku menoleh kebelakang kepada ayah yang menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang begitu menenangkan hatiku sekarang ini. Para pengantar jenazah yang berkerumun membuka payung hitam mereka. Rinai gerimis. Tanah yang basah. Secara perlahan ibu diturunkan kedalam liang. Aku menjerit seakan tidak ingin berpisah dari ibu. Tubuhku berguncang dengan hebatnya saat mengetahui ibu akan tertutupi oleh tanah dan aku tidak dapat melihatnya secara langsung.

.

~ Mengedit ~

"Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan Sakura. Sakura masih mau main sama Ibu."ucapku dengan jeritan yang kupastikan akan merepotkan Sasuke, Ino dan ayah. Tapi apa peduliku. Aku ingin ibu kembali dan bermain bersama denganku.

"Sabar Sakura. Sabar! Kita orang yang paling disayangi oleh ibumu. Kita harus mengikhlaskan ibumu pergi." Suara bariton ayah bergetar hebat

Aku menggelengkan kepala, mencengkeram punggung baju Ino dengan kuat dan mengusir Ino untuk tidak menghalangi jalanku.

"AKU MAU BERSAMA IBU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN SAKURA IBU!"teriakku semakin histeris

Aku melihat tanah yang sudah menutupi ibu dan tepat disamping makamnya aku terjatuh berlutut kemudian menundukan kepala. Aku tak peduli dengan tanah basah yang akan mengotori pakaianku. Aku juga tak peduli bahwa hujan sudah semakin lebat. Aku terdiam.

"Maafkan Sakura karena tidak bisa membahagiakan ibu. Apalagi tingkah tingkah Sakura yang kasar kepada ibu. Aku sangat menyayangimu."ucapku yang masih berlinang airmata.

Tak lama kemudian aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi kepadaku. Yang kutahu hanya kegelapan menyelimutiku.

.

~ Mengedit ~

Aku merasakan kepedihan di ulu hati yang kini mustahil tak bisa kusingkirkan dengan mudah. Aku mengambil sebuah foto keluarga dan memeluknya dengan erat. Aku membuka mata dan tersadar bahwa foto tersebut tidak lagi lengkap, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Secara tiba tiba aku tersadar untuk menuliskan sebuah puisi. Mungkin dengan menyalurkan perasaanku, aku akan merasa lebih baik.

 _Aku merindukanmu. Ibu._

 _Dibawah bulan purnama aku berpijak,_  
 _Menyerukan rintihan luka dalam,_  
 _Menerawang angkasa tanpa cela,_  
 _Memanggil seseorang yang tak akan pernah datang_  
 _Udara terasa kering menyelimutiku dan hampa membakar hening  
Malam semakin pekat_  
 _Jeritan tangis mengungkapkan segala hal mengenai perasaanku_  
 _Aku sangat merindukanmu, ibu._

Aku membaca puisi yang baru saja ku buat tanpa kusadari air mataku kembali menetes. Tiba tiba ponselku yang tergeletak dipinggir meja berdering.

"Keluar yuk!"terdengar suara orang yang berada diseberang sambungan telepon

Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi kemudian berkata "Maaf. Saya tidak kenal Anda."

Suara tawa terdengar diseberang telepon dan berkata "Aku berada didepan rumahmu."

Sontak aku menoleh kebawah dan melihat seseorang berdiri didepan pagar yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan menggoda. Aku hanya mengulum senyum saat melihat dia berdiri tepat didepan rumahku dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil yang berada digenggamannya. Tanpa menunggu waktu dan berpikir panjang, aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berlari kecil menuruni tangga hanya untuk membukakan pintu gerbang. Hei, kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini? Padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan ini terhadap semua cowok kecuali ayahku.

"Ini untukmu."ucap Sasuke menyodorkan kotak kecil yang berada digenggamannya tadi

"Ulang tahunku baru diadakan lusa. Gak asyik ah!"ucap Sakura dengan wajah cemberut

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong sayang. Ini bukan kado ulang tahunmu tetapi kado karena kamu telah melewati fase fase tersulitmu."ucapnya dengan senyum yang menawan

Hei, aku tidak salah dengarkan? Dia memanggilku 'sayang'? Kurasa bumi sudah mulai berpindah tempat.

"WHAT!? SAYANG?"ucapku terkejut sambil mengambil kotak kecil tersebut digenggamannya.

Dia hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya kemudian mengikutiku memasuki rumah.

"Wah~ Cupcake cokelat. Terimakasih Sasuke-kun."ucapku menatap mata onyxnya yang legam "Eh tunggu dulu! Ini nggak berarti kalau kau membatalkan untuk memberikan hadiah pada saat ulang tahunku kan?"tatapanku langsung berubah serius

"Kapan kau mulai masuk sekolah?"ucap Sasuke yang mengabaikan pertanyaanku

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dengan bosan dan berkata "Kemungkinan besok."

"Oh. Dimana ayahmu?"tanyanya lagi

Aku menduduki bangku disebelahnya dan menyodorkan sebuah minuman dingin yang sudah kusiapkan sedari tadi dan menjawab pertanyaannya "Dia sedang pergi."

Ketika aku mengucapkan kata tersebut, aku merasa kesedihan sedang menyerbu ulu hatiku sekarang. Menyerbu secara bersamaan tanpa mempedulikan aku yang merasakannya. Perasaan yang berhak disalahkan bukan diriku.

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada urusan penting yang tak bisa kutinggalkan."

Aku mengganguk dan mengantar dia sampai didepan gerbang. Aku menatap kepergiannya yang semakin menjauh. Sendiri. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Dan cairan merah terus keluar dari hidungku.

.

~ Mengedit ~

Haruskah Tuhan memberikan aku cobaan yang begitu berat ini? Haruskah aku mengucapkan mantra dan berharap itu semua akan terjadi? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar putar dipikiranku. Seolah tidak lelah untuk membuatku semakin menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi. Tak lama kemudian aku merebahkan diri, memejamkan mata dan berlayar ke samudera mimpi.

.

~ Mengedit ~

Dengan langkah gontai aku memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah didatangi sebagian oleh teman teman sekelasku. Kemudian aku menduduki bangku terpojok yang menjadi tempat favoritku selama ini. Sebagian teman teman sekelasku menatapku dengan tatapan turut bersedih sedangkan sebagian lainnya berbisik bisik mengenai kedatanganku yang tidak mencari masalah ketika tiba diruangan. Salah satunya, nenek lampir yang berambut merah -Karin Uzumaki- menatapku dengan penuh kesinisan. Sebenarnya aku ingin melawan nenek lampir yang sudah menghancurkan persahabatanku dengan Sasori sewaktu aku kelas 12 SMA. Berarti hari ini tepat setahun aku dan Sasori tak pernah berbicara hanya gara gara nenek lampir tersebut. Tapi aku menahan diri dan terus bersikap cuek sambil menatap keluar jendela. Andai aku dan Ino satu sekolah, aku pasti akan menghampirinya saat ini juga. Berusaha menjauhi keributan yang terus menghampiriku sekarang ini.

"Tumben, nona ini tidak pernah berbuat masalah."sindir Karin yang berada tepat disebelahku.

Aku melirik kearahnya sebentar dan langsung berbalik badan saat melihat tantangan yang terukir diwajahnya. Dua dayang dayangnya -Hinata dan Shion- tersenyum meremehkan kearahku. Aku berdiri dan menggebrak meja berusaha untuk menakuti mereka. Aku mencengkram kerah baju Karin -Nenek lampir- dan mengatakan "Apa maksudmu? Kau menantangku? Untung untung moodku bagus hari ini, eh malah langsung berubah saat kau menantangku."

Atmosfer di ruangan langsung berubah dan membuat sebagian orang merasakan perubahan tersebut.  
Aku melihat wajah Karin pucat pasi, berusaha bersikap tenang tetapi hasilnya nihil kemudian aku mengatakan "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memukulmu kok."

Aku melepaskan cengkeramanku, mendorong tubuh mereka untuk memberiku jalan agar keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Apa lihat lihat? Bubar semua!"teriakku yang berada didepan pintu kelas

Dalam sekejap kerumunan itu bubar saat mendengar perintahku. Jujur, padahal aku tidak serius mengucapkannya. Biarlah, toh bukan keuntunganku bukan?

Aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Tempat yang sudah disahkan oleh sekolah untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki disini. Tapi disinilah aku, diatap sekolah. Aku memilih tempat yang terpojok yang kemungkinan tak bisa terlihat oleh orang lain.

Aku duduk sambil memeluk lututku. Isak tangisku sudah mulai terdengar sedangkan wajahku tertutupi oleh rambutku yang senada dengan warna gulali. Aku merasa kesepian. Tidak ada Ino, ayah dan Sasuke. Eittss, Sasuke? Kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini? Padahal aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai teman sesuai dengan ucapanku yang sering kukatakan kepada Ino tetapi hatiku berkata lain. Aku menganggap dia lebih dari sekedar teman. Anggapanku malah menjurus tentang kata yang sering diucapkan oleh orang 'JATUH CINTA.'  
Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta kepada orang yang sudah kulupakan sejak dia pergi meninggalkanku? Aku tidak dapat menjawab. Biarlah waktu yang akan semua menjawab pertanyaanku.

.

~ Mengedit ~

Aku kembali ke kelas dengan langkah yang agak kupercepat. Aku tau, bel sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu tapi entah kenapa hatiku mengatakan harus kembali ke kelas untuk sekarang juga. Dengan mata yang sembab serta tatapan heran yang melihatku dengan tergesa gesa. Mungkin mereka berpikir kenapa aku tidak bolos saja.

Sesampai di depan pintu kelas yang tertutup, aku mengatur nafasku yang tersengal sengal, mengintip kedalam ruangan kemudian mengetuk pintu.

"Silahkan masuk."

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Tapi siapa? Dengan perlahan aku membukakan pintu kemudian menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Sasuke!"

"Kita sekelas dan aku baru pindah disini. Oh iya, kebetulan guru yang mengajat tidak masuk. Jadi yah kami menutup pintu agar tidak terdengar suara keributan."ucap Sasuke dengan senyum manis yang mengembang diwajahnya yang tampan.

Sepertinya pendapatku telah berubah. Aku benar benar mencintai pemuda yang berada dihadapanku sekarang ini. Mendengar suaranya membuat hatiku sangat nyaman. Aku tidak tahu kapan rasa itu semakin bersemi dihatiku. Ini bukan musim semi kan?

Sasuke memberikan sesuatu kepadaku. Sebuah buku diary yang bersampul pink. Aku tidak percaya. Sasuke masih menyimpan diaryku. Dulu, dia mengambil diaryku secara diam diam dan mengembalikannya sekarang di depan teman teman sekelasku. Kupastikan mereka semua -Terutama anak cewek- akan keberatan melihat kami berdua.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu."kudengar Sasuke berbisik ditelingaku dengan lembut

Aku hanya dapat menahan senyum, tidak menanggapi apa yang telah dikatakan Sasuke. Aku berjalan menuju tempatku kemudian mendudukinya. Aku menatap keluar jendela dan berusaha bersikap cuek akan keadaan yang sekarang kurasakan.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang khusus untuk untuk kita berdua." Dustaku tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke yang menempati bangku disebelahku

"Tidak apa apa. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan selalu menunggu cintaku akan terbalas."ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang tulus

Aku telah membohongi perasaanku. Ini adalah kebohongan yang sangat besar yang pernah kukatakan kepadanya. Seandainya aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya, aku pastikan akan menjawab pernyataanmu dengan perasaan jujur.

Tiba tiba aku memegangi hidungku yang sudah mengeluarkan darah segar. Aku terkejut melihat darah itu semakin mengalir deras dan aku tidak tau apa lagi yang terjadi kepadaku sekarang ini. Yang kutahu hanyalah sebuah lubang hitam yang sangat gelap seakan menjemputku dari sini. Dan sebelum aku merasakan lubang hitam tersebut mendekati, aku melihat Sasuke yang berada dihadapanku kemudian aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajahnya yang sangat khawatir.

"... Ra. Sakura ..."

Dan aku sudah memejamkan mata dengan seulas senyum manis yang hanya kupersembahkan bagimu.

.

~ Mengedit ~

Aku melihatnya. Maksudku Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menatap ke dalam ruangan. Eh, kenapa gak masuk dalam ruangan itu? Kemudian aku memegang pundak Sasuke dengan lembut, eh ini kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuh Sasuke? Aku mencoba lagi menyentuhnya. Tembus. Sentuhanku tembus saat menyentuhnya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Ini semua aneh. Aku menoleh kearah Sasuke, dia menangis. Hei Sasuke, kau menangisi apa sih? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Yang penting bukan aku kan yang membuatmu seperti ini? Aku melihat kedalam ruangan besar tersebut. Iris klorofilku membulat sempurna saat aku mengetahuinya. Aku terbaring lemah didalam ruangan tersebut. Tapi yang sedang berdiri sekarang ini aku kan? Yah, aku yakin kalau aku sedang berada disini. Dan pada saat itu juga aku mengingat semuanya. Sebuah penyakit. Kanker hati yang selama ini kusembunyikan.

 _._

.

~ Mengedit ~

Tokyo, 27 Maret 2013

 _Kepada,_  
 _Yang tercinta Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Sebuah Pengakuan_

 _Detak jantungku semakin berdebar_  
 _Ketika kurasakan tatapan hangat darimu_  
 _Udara terasa kosong_  
 _Sehingga membuatku lupa bernafas_  
 _Aku yakin bahkan sangat yakin_  
 _Aku sudah mengutarakan kata cinta melalui tingkahku_  
 _Tingkah tingkah itu membuat rona diwajahku memerah_  
 _Dan pada saat itu aku begitu gugup_  
 _Aku mencintaimu,_  
 _Aku membutuhkan cintamu_  
 _Kau memenuhi duniaku_  
 _dan aku menemukan rasa itu sudah mulai bersemi_

 _Bagaimana puisi yang kupersembahkan untuk Sasu? Ini ungkapan perasaanku kepadamu, eh tapi tunggu dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya disini. Kuharap kau mau membacanya._

 _Kuharap setelah kamu menerima surat ini aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya. Yang kuharapkan jangan pernah tangisi semua mengenai hal ini. Tenang, aku sudah menyusul ibuku kok. Kemungkinan besar aku akan bersama ibuku untuk selamanya. Tapi jangan pernah khawatir, aku menuliskan surat ini hanya untuk memberitahukanmu bahwa aku tidak ada lagi didunia ini agar tidak membuatmu mengkhawatirkanku. Maafkan aku._

 _Ada sesuatu yang ingin dulu kusampaikan kepadamu(sesudah kau hadir dikehidupanku yang sekarang), Ino dan kedua orangtuaku. Tapi pada saat itu aku mengalami kejadian yang benar benar diluar perkiraanku. Ibuku meninggal. Tertidur selamanya tanpa memperhatikan aku yang menangisi semuanya. Setelah kejadian yang menimpaku, aku memilih untuk bungkam dan menutupi penyakit yang selama ini kuderita. Kanker hati.. Bravo! Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang meninju hatiku sampai sesakit ini. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang kuderita sekarang ini. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat bukan? Hehehe... Mengenai janjimu untuk memberikanku kado yang spesial, sepertinya tidak pernah kudapatkan lagi tepat dihari ulangtahunku. Aku sudah meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya, maafkan aku._

 _Ada sesuatu yang ingin dulu kusampaikan kepadamu(sesudah kau hadir dikehidupanku yang sekarang), Ino dan kedua orangtuaku. Tapi pada saat itu aku mengalami kejadian yang benar benar diluar perkiraanku. Ibuku meninggal. Tertidur selamanya tanpa memperhatikan aku yang menangisi semuanya. Setelah kejadian yang menimpaku, aku memilih untuk bungkam dan menutupi penyakit yang selama ini kuderita. Kanker hati.. Bravo! Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang meninju hatiku sampai sesakit ini. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang kuderita sekarang ini. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat bukan? Hehehe... Mengenai janjimu untuk memberikanku kado yang spesial, sepertinya tidak pernah kudapatkan lagi tepat dihari ulangtahunku. Aku sudah meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya, maafkan aku._

 _Oh iya soal pernyataan cintamu kepadaku, aku sangat bersyukur akhirnya kau mencintaiku juga. Hei, tapi itu benarkan? Jangan berbohong loh, aku bakal mendatangimu kapan saja dan menhantuimu. Hehehe... Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk segalanya. Terimakasih juga limpahan cintamu kepadaku. Aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena kita telah dipertemukan didalam satu lingkaran cinta. Selamat tinggal.~_

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke Uchiha._  
 _  
Maaf aku telah membohongimu dan kuharapkan kau memaafkanku._

Salam Sayang

Sakura Haruno

.

~ Mengedit ~

Esoknya, tepat di hari ulang tahunku, aku melihat Sasuke membaca surat itu dengan tangan yang bergetar saat memegangi surat yang kutitipkan kepada Ino, sahabatku . Aku bukan manusia lagi. Aku, Sakura Haruno seorang gadis yang sudah meninggalkan dunia ini beberapa hari ini. Aku hanya berkelana ditempat yang belum pernah ku kunjungi. Mencari sebuah pintu gerbang yang akan membawaku disurga. Disinilah aku. Aku berada tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Tentu saja dia tidak dapat melihatku yang sedang menemaninya. Aku kehilangan semua orang yang kusayangi. Yah, apa yang mau dikatakan. Kehidupanku sudah digariskan seperti ini. Pada saat aku berbalik badan, aku mendengar Sasuke menjerit dan memanggil namaku seakan aku akan muncul tepat dihadapannya. Aku tau, dia begitu kehilanganku. Aku pun begitu. Aku sangat kehilangan semua orang yang kusayangi. Inilah yang sudah digariskan.

"SAKURA! AKU INGIN BERTEMU WALAU HANYA SEBENTAR!"Sasuke semakin berteriak keras memanggil namaku

Aku melangkah kehadapannya dan menyentuh pundak pemuda itu dengan lembut. Sontak onyxnya menatap iris klorofilku dengan tatapan yang terkejut. Dia memelukku dengan erat bahkan sangat erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu."ucapku sembari menangis dipelukannya  
Kami terdiam. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaku. Takut aku akan pergi secara tiba tiba dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Selamat ulangtahun, sayang. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."ucap Sasuke diiringi dengan isak tangis yang masih terdengar di indera pendengaranku

Aku tersenyum tulus kemudian melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Aku tau aku bukan manusia lagi dan aku tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang baru saja tercipta diakhir hidupku. Kami saling menatap. Kemudian tak lama kemudian Sasuke memegang lenganku dan pada saat itu dia mengecupku sangat lama. Aku menahan nafas saat melihat aksi yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan memejamkan mata untuk menikmatinya. Secara tiba tiba aku melihat pintu gerbang yang akan membawaku sudah berada dihadapanku. Kemudian aku menarik diri dan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Aku benar benar bahagia. Andai kau datang lebih awal untuk mewarnai hidupku, tapi ini bukan salahmu kok. Setiap satu minggu sekali tepatnya hari Minggu, aku akan selalu berkunjung di pantai. Pantai kenangan kita dulu. Pantai pada saat kita pertama kali bertemu dan pada saat itu aku sudah mulai nyaman bersamamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya menatap kepergianku tanpa mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal kemudian mengucapkan sebuah kata "Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan kau harus menepati janjimu untuk bertemu denganku, di pantai kenangan kita dulu, pada saat kau mencuri hatiku dengan senyumanmu."

.

~ Mengedit ~

END ~

Mungkin fanfic ini kurang bagus untuk para readers, karena saya author baru disinii ._. Maafkan aku kalau fanficnya agak kecepatan gitu. Aku belum benar benar mahir membuat oneshoot. Tapi yah tidak apa apa. Reviewnya dong? ._. #OtoyaPhaniierii


End file.
